Last Goodbye
by LuFFy McCormick
Summary: .:Inspirado en el capítulo 337 del manga:. Sus temores volvieron, sus inseguridades, y justo cuando creía perder ante la tristeza, la soledad, "ellos" aparecieron, y sonrieron extendiendo su mano y pata respectivamente, acompañados de un camino de luz. Apretujando su corazón con sus cálidas palabras. —NaLu. Fluff.


Lean, lean, lean, lean, ¡sufran! (?)

**Advertencia:** Spoiler del manga, ¿muerte de personaje?

**Disclaimer aplicado:** Fairy Tail © Hiro Mashima.

* * *

"**LAST GOODBYE"****.**

A Lucy siempre le frustro ser tan débil e inútil en muchas batallas, siempre un estorbo o alguien que debían proteger.

Se esforzaba al máximo, aunque no valiera nada su esfuerzo, pues sus amigos continuaban avanzando también. De uno u otro modo terminaba atrás, observándolos luchar con orgullo y salir victoriosos.

Eso, más que nada, le dolía.

Por eso, al ver que la vida de su _yo_ pasado peligraba no dudo dos veces en interponerse entre ella y Rogue, recibiendo el ataque que cobraría su vida.

Sí, probablemente fue una idea tremendamente estúpida, era más fácil empujar a la rubia y llevarla a otro lugar, mientras Natsu las protegía a ambas, como siempre hacia, como debía ser.

Pero no quería causar más problemas, necesitaba ayudar a alguien, por lo menos una sola vez. Sentir la alegría de salvar una vida ajena y el poder que esto acarreaba. Aun en los escasos segundos que le quedaban antes de desplomarse, y no volver a levantarse.

Segundos en que los sonrientes rostros de sus amigos caídos la observaban de lejos e insipientes lágrimas caían una a una por sus mejillas, sabiendo perfectamente que jamás los vería otra vez. De nuevo, algo en su corazón dolía.

Pues su debilidad, su falta de fe, en ese mundo tan horrible del que venía, ocasiono su muerte. Cada una de sus muertes, y ella no pudo evitarlo. Se quedo ahí temblando, llorando, suplicando que una fuerza mágica y distante los salvara y no fuera más que una cruel pesadilla.

Aunque no era así, y ella lo sabía perfectamente.

¿Pero gracias a su sacrificio la Lucy actual continuaría viviendo, no? Al menos, al menos fue valiente al final. Sin embargo, no valía lo mismo, sin _él _a su lado, consolándola entre tanta desesperación insana, no era lo mismo.

Pensó que de nada serviría ya continuar luchando, porque ni Natsu, ni Erza, ni Happy o Gray, _sus _amigos, vivían.

Sufría tanto por ese pensamiento tan real… que al verse a mitad de un prado, cuando ella claramente recordaba haber muerto y sin la más mínima idea de que hacia allí, Lucy se desconcertó de sobre manera.

Sus temores volvieron, sus inseguridades, y justo cuando creía perder ante la tristeza, la soledad, _ellos_ aparecieron, y sonrieron extendiendo su mano y pata respectivamente, acompañados de un camino de luz.

Apretujando su corazón con sus cálidas palabras.

« ¡Ven aquí! »

« ¡Todo el mundo está esperando! »

Al verlos, una vez más, frente a ella, con ese optimismo tan suyo, Lucy no logro contener su llanto. Lágrimas de conmoción y alegría descendieron, cual cascada de angustia, y lloro. Lloro como nunca y corrió hacia Natsu y Happy, tomando la mano del primero para solo llorar más, pues había olvidado lo cálida que era.

Natsu ensancho su sonrisa y la guio, directo al sol que salía del horizonte. Y las lágrimas no hicieron otra cosa más que aumentar en intensidad, al distinguir varias siluetas que conocía y quería con fervor.

Ahí, frente a ella, estaba Fairy Tail. _Su_ Fairy Tail.

Riendo, cantando, _viviendo_.

Extendiendo sus brazos para recibirla en un abrazo y nunca volver a soltarla, jamás. Desbordando felicidad, con cada gota de agua que dejaba en su camino, Lucy continuo avanzando. Con la diferencia de que ahora esbozaba una sonrisa. Segura de que ese no sería el final, sino el comienzo de otra gran aventura.

Lista para decir su último adiós a esta vida, y un primer hola al paraíso.

Aunque ella ya había visto el cielo, se encontraba desde un principio con sus amigos.

**#End**

* * *

Originalmente me iba a despedir de este Fandom aquí, pero no, debido a algunos mensajes he desistido de renunciar... los amo mucho aunque no dejen reviews en mis Fanfics y desquite mi ira con mi teclado T^T por ende me retiro del mundo de los Fanfics, no sé si me entiendan al menos yo lo hago (?)

PD. Llore más con esta parte que con el abrazo LOL *va y se mata*

¿Review?


End file.
